Ricco's Republican Guard
Ricco's Republican Guard are a famous band of Dogs of War mercenaries hailing from the great Republican city-state of Remas. The Republican Guard was raised in Remas by a rebellious group of merchants during the time of disastrous famines and widespread revolt that preceded the birth of the Republic. The regiment played a leading part in overthrowing the tyrannical Merchant Prince of Remas, the notorious Omilo Mondo. It was upon one of the Guard's pikes that Mondo's head was paraded around the city to the drunken applause of the mob. The revolt involved a great deal of vicious street fighting, in which no mercy was shown by either faction, and none asked for either. Several captains of the Republican Guard fell in quick succession, often shot in the back by Mondo's henchmen who had concealed themselves on the rooftops or high up in the bell towers surrounding the palace. In the thick of battle a common soldier named Ricco, known as Ricco because of his torn and bloodied clothing, assumed command. He seemed blessed by the war goddess herself and survived even the bloodiest hand-to-hand combat, despite fighting at the forefront of battle. Overview With the Republic firmly established, the regiment was showered with praise and honours if not much actual cash. Their bandaged wounds and numerous scars gave the young Guardsmen plenty of opportunity to talk about their courage in battle! The ladies of Remas proved very sympathetic to the poor wounded soldiers, listening attentively to their tales of bravery and derring-do as they tended their wounds. The Guardsmen felt justifiably proud of their torn and bloodstained uniforms and the bandages proved what fine fighters they were! Another good reason for their rough appearance was that the impoverished new Republic could not afford much for their loyalty, and pay was usually well in arrears! Desperate to bring in some hard cash 'Ragged' Ricco led the Republican Guard in search of employment in other Tilean cities. The Guard fought well and always made sure they were promptly paid by threatening to mutiny! Since they were far better fighters than any other regiment in the army in which they happened to be serving, the cash was forthcoming in large amounts, with a handsome share of any booty on top. The reputation of the regiment grew steadily and attracted new recruits from all over Tilea, usually young peasant lads fed up with tilling fields for rich land owners. 'Ragged' Ricco tramped the length and breadth of Tilea and he helped citizens of many embattled cities to assert their rights against tyrants and oppressors. When news of the regiment's success reached the ears of the Republican Council they immediately sent for Ricco. They felt that as a citizen of Remas, leading a regiment raised by pro-republican merchants, he owed them a share of the wagonloads of gold and spoils of war won by his pikemen. Back in Remas, Ricco and the Republican Council soon fell out over the share out and Ricco ordered several wagons of loot to be taken out of the city under the cover of darkness. When the council found out, they voted Ricco's execution by a majority of one. Ricco's loyal soldiers, who had fought side by side with him in many heroic battles, were in no mood to stand by while their beloved captain was chopped into tiny bits and impaled on the leaning tower of Remas! The regiment promptly rescued Ricco from his dungeon in the tower, routing all troops sent against them (which outnumbered them ten to one) in the process. With Ricco at their head, the regiment marched out of Remas with their loot. The citizens cheered them from the rooftops, and a few tears were shed by the ladies of Remas who threw silken scarves and handkerchiefs which the troopers tied about their arms and helmets as mementos of the hospitality they enjoyed. They marched from Tilea to Sartosa and traveled over the sea to Estalia, Bretonnia, the Empire, Kislev and the beleaguered Border Princes, where the regiment has continued to win fame and renown ever since. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (5th Edition) ** : pg. 56 ** : pg. 57 es:Guardia Republicana de Ricco Category:Mercenary Bands Category:Tilea Category:R Category:G